Mai Ueno
Mai Ueno is a member of the Reliquias Pandora Guild, the eldest of the Ueno siblings, and a user of Shade, Darkness,and Teleportation Magic. Appearance Mai is portrayed to be a young girl, standing at 5'5" (165.09 cm), and weighing 115 lbs (52.1631 kg). She is portrayed as having dark blue hair, usually kept at a chin-length bob, with fringe that sweeps into her dark blue eyes. She usually keeps her hair loose and out, as it's so short, it doesn't bother her much when training or fighting. It has also been remarked that her hair is shiny, and gives off a pleasant sheen. Like her siblings and parents, Mai has very pale skin, which is flawless and clear. She has very high cheekbones, resulting in many calling her beautiful throughout her life. However, she doesn't acknowledge her beauty, and whomever compliments her is usually met with rudeness. She has a slight nose, with is very thin and straight, with a pointed tip, as well as thin, pink lips. Her Reliquias Pandora Guild Mark, which is colored black, rests at her right forearm, beside her numerous tattoos of serpents and chains. Her palette consists of very dark shades of gray, black, blue, and purple, which translates into her everyday wardrobe of a dark blue top, paired with black pants and boots. She also carries a sheath at her back, which carries her katana, "Jakkaru". Underneath her clothes, she carries the silver pendant her mother used to wear, as a reminder of her, and to keep up hope that they will one day return. Personality Mai, being the eldest of her siblings, developed a sense of responsibility and superiority from a young age. Due to the disappearance of their parents, Mai was forced to assume a motherly role and provide for herself, Masoto, and Satomi. They frequently put themselves to work in various towns, embedding a hardworking and determined nature into Mai. Along with being serious and fiesty, Mai is also quite aloof- not allowing herself to care for anyone, save for Masoto. Due to her abandonment as a child, and again when Satomi turned fourteen, Mai doesn't allow herself to build strong bonds with people, and pushes them away with bold comments and a harsh attitude. However, underneath, Mai is quite tender, and her heart aches for her parents and for Satomi. One of her deepest wishes is for her sister to come back, but she hides this with remarks of battling Satomi if she ever dared return to her and Masoto. History Mai Ishi Ueno was born on the 28th of May, in a small town on the West Coast of Fiore. She was born the eldest of three siblings, her younger brother, Masoto, being born a year after her, and her sister Satomi being born two years after that. Mai, as well as her other siblings were trained as fighters, their talent and proficiency with blades growing as their training went on. Ten years after the birth of Satomi, making Mai Thirteen years old, her parents mysteriously disappeared. Mai had been taught not to worry if her parents disappeared, and to take care of her siblings in the meantime. She took up their training, and filled the gaps in her own, using documents and instructions in their father's journals to teach herself and her siblings the remainder of their training, which included the arts of Taekwondo, Jui-jitsu, Iaido, and the famed Ki no Michi to train them in defense. Mai immediately assumed a leadership role, making dew with whatever food they had in the house to feed herself and her siblings. However, a month after her parents disappeared, longer than they'd ever been gone before, their landlord repossessed the apartment. Mai had never been taught how to handle this- so she ran Satomi and Masoto up the stairs, and told them to pack their clothes and things personal to them- making sure to grab her mother's necklace before they escaped. They ran, only with their coats and assortment of clothes tucked in their backpacks. They remained in the town for quite some time after that, scraping up coin by doing simple tasks for neighbors, under the guise that everything was fine and that their parents were aware of what they were doing. They did as much work as they could, but, after waiting for a while, left the town to search for better opportunities. The siblings worked small jobs until Mai was fourteen, where she then began to work in mills and restaurants, making much more money than she did when she was underage. Once Masoto and Satomi were of age, they began to work as well. They began renting a room in a nearby pub, in which Mai and Satomi would share a bed, and Masoto would sleep on the threadbare couch. However, Mai would sneak out of the house at night, picking up an extra shift and working at night, napping whenever the opportunity presented itself. Their work found them in Hikari City, home to the Stag Heart Guild. The siblings knew each possessed some sort of magical ability, due to their parents being mages, but none of them knew how to "unlock" said power. Satomi began idolizing the Stag Heart Guild when the siblings picked up jobs as servers for the guild mates, and while her admiration grew, as did Mai and Masoto's hatred of the guild. They barely lifted a finger to help the children, and, like everyone else, assumed that they had parents who wanted "to teach their children discipline". The guild's master, Yisri Vhowen, paid them some extra jewel whenever she could, and offered them a place to stay, but Mai declined, insisting that they wouldn't be in the town for long anyway. It all changed when Satomi discovered her magical ability, which was potent and powerful. Satomi was ecstatic, and was ready to join the Stag Heart Guild, and earn thrice as much money for herself and her siblings. But alas, Satomi wasn't aware of her parent's history as Mai was. She advised against it- saying that she should keep it under wraps, attempt to control it before she decided, but Satomi's heart was set. She wasn't aware that her parents were dark mages, mercenaries, who belonged to the Reliquias Pandora Guild, and intended for their children to do the same. Mai hadn't told anyone else of her suspicions, but she began to speculate that the Stag Heart Guild was somehow involved with the disappearance of their parents. In their father's journals, he stated that he and the children's mother were out to battle with a Legal Guild, and beside it, a picture of a stag was drawn. The two argued for days, until the night the siblings were meant to go. It was late at night, and Mai and Masoto were already dressed and ready to leave. Satomi cried and screamed, stating that this was a golden opportunity for them. Mai attempted to keep her anger under control, but at last she burst out that their parents were Dark Mages, and they had been meant to join them in the Reliquias Pandora Guild- that Stag Heart had something to do with their disappearance. Satomi refused to believe it, and quickly turned her back on her brother and sister, and ran in the direction of the guild hall. It is said in their rage and sadness of losing yet another family member, Mai's magic was also born- manifested in purple shadows and energy, and Masoto's magic was born also, in a burst of multi-colored magic energy. Satomi didn't look back. After their own abilities had been discovered, it was decided. Mai and Masoto would be on their own, and they went in the direction of the Reliquias Pandora guild. They joined when Mai was seventeen, and when Masoto was sixteen. During their year in the guild, Mai got several tattoos and discovered so much more about her magical prowess, becoming efficient in Darkness Magic, and Teleportation Magic. During her first year in the Reliquias Pandora Guild, Mai was offered the space of an S-Class Mage, which would've granted her the title of "Hokori", but she declined. This seemed to upset her, as it would solidify the fact that she was bound to the guild- that her parents weren't coming back. That day, she embellished her arms with inky black tattoos of serpents and chains, to symbolize how she wouldn't be chained down by anything or anyone. Equipment Jakkaru: Jakkaru is Mai's blade. She's possessed the sword ever since she joined the Reliquias Pandora guild, and bears a strong attachment to it. Due to her extensive training in Iaido, she is proficient in the sword, and can deal some serious damage with it. Pairing her skill with the blade and her extensive knowledge of other martial arts, Mai can use this blade to either defend herself from various attacks or bring some very powerful offense to her battles. Magic & Abilities Non-Magical Abilities * Immense Strength: '''In stark contrast to her petite frame and slightness, Mai is actually quite strong. In order to learn the various types of martial arts Mai knows, she had to develop her strength to back her physical attacks and to maintain her defenses in a battle. Whether armed with her blade or unarmed, Mai's strength is considerably great, and paired with either her magic or that of her familiar, her vigor can be greatly enhanced. * '''Remarkable Speed: Due to her small size, Mai is very quick on her feet, propelling herself and her attacks forward with great speed. She has also been shown to perform great feats of agility, and readily uses her speed and agility in her combat. Mainly in her defense and dodging, Mai uses her nimbleness to evade attacks and defend against them readily. This is a prime theme in Iaido, a type of martial art Mai is skilled in, to be able to quickly draw the sword and be aware of her surroundings. * Enhanced Agility: Often paired with her speed, Mai is quite light on her feet, and is quite nimble and balanced. She performs great feats of agility easily, shifting her weight from one side to another all the while maintaining her balance. * Enhanced Reflexes: Mai has remarkable reflex speed, often using this to her advantage when defending herself. In Iaido, the user must have controlled, yet quick movements, and these teachings have allowed Mai to quickly react to changes in her environment and respond to them with astounding speed. * Keen Intellect: Mai has also been shown to have a sharp wit and is very observant, which allow her to create intricate battle plans and combinations to her magic attacks, and allows her to analyze her opponents and their weak spots, respectively. * Enhanced Swordsmanship: '''Due to prior years of training and teaching, Mai is quite skilled with a sword. Though she prefers unarmed combat, her proficiency with a blade is at a high caliber. However, she finds changing swords, or using a sword other than her own stagger, and prefers to fight with her own- Jakkaru. * '''Enhanced Durability: After long periods of time spent training both her magical and physical capabilities, Mai is very resistant to a variety of attacks. Instances of this are mostly shown in her defense, where she withstands powerful magical blows and continues to stand, carrying on with the battle. * Immense Endurance: Mai has been shown to possess great physical stamina, mainly while running, or when exerting her magic in battle. She is very resilient and strong, and hardly faces fatigue after weaving powerful spells and withstanding powerful attacks. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mai prefers unarmed combat to armed combat vastly, and has proven herself very skilled in it. Due to her lengthy years of study of the martial arts of Takewondo, Jiu-Jitsu, and Ki no Michi, namely Jiu-Jitsu, which specializes in the fighting of armed combatants while unarmed, Mai uses her strikes, kicks, and punches to disarm and attack her opponents. Her great strength and speed also come paired with this, making her a formidable opponent. * Taekwondo: This martial art is characterized by it's emphasis on kicking and striking, specializing in fast kicking techniques. This art is beautifully married with Mai's strength and speed, making this martial art a very effective means of combat. * Jiu-Jitsu: '''Mai's primary method of combat is unarmed, making her very skilled with her strikes, punches in kicks. This is very complimentary with her skills, as this martial art places emphasis on unarmed users facing armed combatants. This art requires tremendous strength and intellect, as movements must be quick and effective in order to disarm armed combatants. * '''Iaido: '''Mai's skill with a blade compliments this martial art form, which places emphasis on the user being agile and observant. In order to employ this type of art form, the user must be quick and thoughtful with their movements, in order to surprise incoming attacks with the unsheathing of their blade and their astounding quickness. * Ki no Michi: A martial arts style created by the Mystan Monks. It is said that this style of martial arts is a blending of physical attacks and the philosophy of the monks, to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This magic specializes in negating the attacks of opponents early on, and using their momentum against them in battle. It's focus is centered on throwing techniques and joint manipulations, as well as the timing of said attacks or defenses. The timing is a special factor in this, as the user must be quick-thinking and observant to determine how the opponent's movements can be used against him and/or how their attacks can be nullified. When mages are skilled in this martial art, this art allows them to implement their ethernano in their attacks, strengthening the effects of their blows. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: Despite having her powers for little over a year, Mai possesses an extreme amount of magical ability. This was demonstrated as she was offered a prestigious spot among the top ranks of Reliquias Pandora's guild, an equivalent of the S-Class. Her training and magical growth also play a factor, as she honed her skill for months and spent time discovering new magical abilities. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical power, which is dependent of a mage's remaining ethernano that isn't spent on spells. The manifestation of this aura depends on the mage and their power, but in the case of Mai, her aura is a vibrant purple haze (which somewhat resembles fire), which casts shadows and darkness down her face. Shade (シェード Shēdo): Shade is a Caster Magic that revolves around the creation and manipulation of phantom soldiers/ghostly figures. Mai can manipulate ghostly figures and use them for a variety of purposes, such as shaping them into pillars, beams, tornadoes, and vortexes. She can even create these ghosts at will, and make them fight for her. * Hover (☀ホバー Hobā): A basic Shade spell, in which Mai summons one of her ghosts, and sits atop it, granting her with flight. ** Fallen Angels ( ☀堕天使 Daten-shi): An advanced form of the Hover spell, in which Mai (and any passengers) climb aboard larger ghosts, which are more resistant to incoming magical attacks, and more adept at evading attacks. They are also stronger and built for faster flight. * Dead Wave (デッドウェーブ Deddou~ēbu): Mai summons multiple ghosts, and shapes them into an orb, and then turns it into a beam, which splits anything into it's path, including the ground and surrounding area. * Dark Pulse (ダークパル Dākuparusu): Mai waves her hand, and creates a chain of linear explosions that send the target flying back. * Shade Entangle (シェードエンタングル Shēdoentanguru): Mai summons ghosts to wrap around her target, and inflicts pain onto them. However, Mai can control whether or not the ghosts inflict pain, and can magnify the amount of pain that is inflicted, making this spell an effective method of torture. * Poltergeist Orchid (ポーランド人オーキッド Pōrando hito ōkiddo): Mai summons her ghosts, which manifest into an orb of energy that hovers above her target. Then, as Mai summons more and more ghosts, they grow in power, developing a flower-like aura, and produce powerful shockwaves and strong winds. When Mai determines that the spell has reached it's maximum power, the orb lets out a massive amount of energy, becoming a pillar of darkness that inflicts tremendous pain on whomever is inside. * Wraith's Hood (レイズフード Reizufūdo): Mai moves into a crouched stance, and gathers her ghosts into her hands, then projects them outward, generating a beam of dark energy, which incinerates the area it lands upon, and burning the target it hits. * Revenant's Meteor (レヴェナントの流星 Revu~enanto no ryūsei): Mai stretches her arms out in wide stance, summoning various magic circles of varying sizes all around the surrounding area. Then, she summons her phantoms from the magic circles, manipulating them to soar into the sky. Once they reach they clouds, the phantoms begin to circle, building up their magic energy, and swathing them in a bright purple aura. Once the sky is full of her phantoms, she points a hand at her target, and the ghosts come crashing down, causing a large purple explosion wherever they land, and causing damage to the area surrounding it. * Veil of the Death God (死神のベール Shinigami no bēru): Mai summons her ghosts, and melds her magical aura with their essences, which manifest in the form of a giant skeleton. This aura greatly heightens her physical attacks and abilities. * Death's Scythe (死の賢者 Shi no kenja): Mai jumps high into the air, and summons her ghosts, making them spiral around a weapon in her hand. She then proceeds to fling it, the momentum of her throw and the added magic power of the ghosts making a catastrophic blast erupt as a result. * River of Souls (魂の川 Tamashī no kawa): Mai releases her spirits through a giant vortex, casting a dark mist upon the surrounding area. The ghosts then spiral around, frightening the target, before disappearing into the mist. Then, the mist clears, and Mai is hovering above the target, her fists enveloped with purple energy, and ghosts spiraling overhead. Then, the ghosts manifest into two beams, both of which strike down at the target, honing in on them. Mai then projects her magic into a beam, stronger than the previous to, and causes a large explosion of light. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a caster magic that utilizes the element of Darkness. Through this, Mai can cause destructive mayhem. * Dark Incineration (☀ダーク焼却 Dāku shōkyaku): Mai places her hand to the ground, and darkness spreads from her magic circle, incinerating the ground and creating craters her targets can fall into. * Dark Deflect (☀暗い偏向 Kurai henkō): By waving her left hand, Mai focuses in on magical attacks, causing them to miss. * Ophiuchus (☀オフィフス Ofifusu): Mai generates a giant, sentient serpent, which runs on the magic energy that floats in the air. It's scales are made of obsidian, and it is heavily resistant to magic. It has the power to defy gravity, allowing it to crash back down upon the target with startling force, and burrow underground for surprise attacks. * Dark Moment (暗い瞬間 Kurai shunkan): Mai casts this spell, and cuts all the lights in the room that she's in. * Delete '(削除 ''Sakujo): Mai holds out a hand, and blasts multiple spheres of darkness at her opponents, which explode on impact. ** '''Delete Zero (ゼロを削除 Zero o sakujo): Mai holds up her hand, and then faint orbs of light appear around the target. They then stick to the target's body and explode. * 'Hellfire Ring '(☀ヘルファイアリング Herufaiaringu): Mai swirls on her heel, then goes into a wide stance, causing dark flame to erupt around her, burning all in it's path. Teleportation Magic (テレポーテーションマジック Terepōtēshonmajikku): Teleportation Magic allows for Mai to teleport herself (along with any passengers) to any given location, so long as it isn't magically protected. Category:Dark Mage Category:Shade Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Familiar Spirit Magic User Category:Mage with Familiar Category:Caster Mage Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Sword Magic User